erfandomcom-20200215-history
Abby Road
Abby Road is the 12th episode of the 6th season of "E.R." Plot NBC Description MAURA TIERNEY ("NEWSRADIO") JOINS REGULAR CAST AS MEDICAL STUDENT: New medical student Abby Lockhart (new series regular Maura Tierney, "NewsRadio"), the obstetrics nurse who helped deliver Nurse Hathaway's (Julianna Margulies) twins, has a chaotic first day when she joins the ER and is spat upon and bitten by a drug-addled teenage wrestler (guest star Eric Nenninger) and misdiagnoses a hypochondriac (guest star Michael Mantell). Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) grits her teeth when her haughty mother (guest star Judy Parfitt, "Ever After") alights in town. Elsewhere, as a flu epidemic sweeps through the ER, Dr. Benton's (Eriq La Salle) promise to secure plastic surgery for a badly mauled little girl (guest star Chaz Monet) is in jeopardy and he later uses an unusual procedure to clear an airway on a patient (guest star Victor Campos) with internal bleeding. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) treats a bitter teenager (guest star Shia LaBeouf) with muscular dystrophy. Lucy (Kellie Martin) tries to make an elderly patient (guest star Pierrino Mascarino) with congestive heart failure comfortable in his last hours. Anthony Edwards, Laura Innes, Paul McCrane, Goran Visnjic, Michael Michele, Ming-Na and Erik Palladino also star. Synopsis The flu has hit County General. Abby Lockhart, a 3rd year med student, arrives at County General. She deals with multiple patients and ends up getting bitten by one of them. Carol keeps an eye on her as she works her way through the ER. Abby asks Carol Hathaway if she's uncomfortable with her being here and Carol says yes but for a stupid reason. Abby almost kills a patient and Mark Greene apologizes for not protecting her better. Weaver asks Mark to cover her shift. He says yes and shows Abby around. Mark and Elizabeth enjoy some coffee when Elizabeth Corday realizes that her mother is in town and she didn't know about it. Mark and Cleo Finch play basketball between patients. Elizabeth goes to see her mom and invites her to stay with her. Cleo inspects a boy and discovers bruises and bites on his body. She asks what's going on and where he got the dirty needles from. He tells her his grandmother and that he's been injecting himself with growth hormones to grow taller. Cleo tries to talk to the father but he says that his son will learn how to deal with being short. They learn that his son has a fever and an infection may have gone to his heart because of the dirty needles. John Carter has a muscle dystrophy patient. He tries to talk to him about his school problems but the boy won't budge. Carter brings a computer in to help the boy but he pushes it off the table. Carter lets him wreck the room and the boy starts crying saying that he isn't a baby. Carter goes and talks with the mom. Peter Benton has a patient who is supposed to have plastic surgery today but Romano finds out and cancels it. He tells the mom to give him a few days that he'll figure it out. Peter is pulled into surgery with Romano after having operated on a patient while in the ER. Robert Romano suddenly collapses and Peter takes over the surgery. Later, while in recovery, Romano says that he can perform the surgery on the little girl but that he doesn't want to know about it or else everyone would be asking him for favors. Luka and Carol try to figure out what is wrong with a little boy. The mom insists on having surgery to find out but Luka Kovač tells her to hold on after he finds out that she's been to multiple hospitals with the same problem. Carol and Luka set a trap for the mom and discover that she's been poisoning her son. They call the police. Lucy has a homeless patient who dies. Before he died, he told her to take the money he had in his lunch box and throw it off the roof so that his homeless friends could find it. Lucy Knight and Abby throw the money off the roof after having discussed Abby's day. Characters *Abby Lockhart *Carol Hathaway *Elizabeth Corday *Peter Benton *John Carter *Lucy Knight *Jing-Mei Chen *Robert Romano *Kerry Weaver *Dave Malucci *Cleo Finch Trivia Quotes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes